


Seen Only In Her Eyes

by VindictiveStorm



Series: GD FF2020 [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: By We I Mean I, Confident Power Couple will PDA and Not Apologize for it, F/F, Or Benefit of the Doubt, Please Excersize Reading Comprehension, That only happens in movies, We also discourage the fanfare that comes with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VindictiveStorm/pseuds/VindictiveStorm
Summary: They had trained their friends and family well enough to not expect the girlish swooning, the yearning sighs - as if their being in love would fundamentally change the two grown women, re-prioritize their directives, their duties, that was weighed in blood and bones.
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Series: GD FF2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622332
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Seen Only In Her Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> The Mad Returns

When they first started things, they were sweet and cute. Blushing and tongue-tied. Often lost in each other’s gazes - a severe kind of lost, where the powers that be and google maps couldn’t lead them back to the conversation at hand. 

Now? Now they were all kinds of comfortable. 

Within Alex’s glass prison of a lab, they had been seen wrapped up in one another, hands pulling at long curls, and alien grips at the other’s curves, making damn sure that their bodies remained flush against one another as their tongues made a passionate exchange of affection. 

She’d watched, once, how Alex had tenderly caught Astra by the chin, fishing for a chaste, if noisy, kiss - right over the scented candle that had been lit moments before. Her sister had made some mummerings about how the light simply made Astra irresistible - before diving right back in, stealing one, two more kisses before all of Astra hesitations had been robbed from her. When Alex leaned in for a third, Astra met her halfway, and after that one they had nuzzled noses for some time after. 

Another time, found Alex and Astra among their friends and family at a game night, with four monitors, stolen and rigged hastily in Lucy’s criminally empty apartment, and just enough people to cause an optimal amount of devastation and mischief on and off screen. It was there that Alex and Astra shared between them innocent pecks, as if they were medals of victory every time Alex decided that punting the fire extinguisher into the trash can instead of putting out the fire in Overcook was a gamer move. Or at least a move that the General seemed to approve and endorse without a shred of shame. As if they were spurred on by the groans and death threats hollered for their way every time they lost a match, as they were engulfed by fire. 

Given their lack of shame - whether it be because they are willfully shedding it, or perhaps no longer heed it - soon enough, all jokes that had been milked dry by the other lonely individuals of the superfriends squad. Every ‘ugh’ had been overused, puking motions and sounds had been replaced by silent eye rolls - and even then, those were short in supply now as well! They had trained their friends and family well enough to not expect, to wait and look for, the girlish swooning, the yearning sighs - as if their being in love would fundamentally change the two grown women, re-prioritize their directives, their duties, that was weighed in blood and bones. 

Whatever romantic responses they sought to present and offer the other - was meant only for themselves. Like the first time Astra had watched Alex swagger back ashore, wet suit unzipped for her private pleasure and view. Or when Astra had invited Alex out to watch Astra sweep an entire HoverCycle tournament 4 star systems out from Earth, and dedicated more than one wink, salute, and blown kiss up her way in the stands when she stood proud on the podium. 

Absolutely no one else would ever have the exclusive privilege to fluster the other, to incite a response so emotional, so vulnerable …and certainly not for their deprived, expectant friends. They could go find something else to fill their need for romance.   


**Author's Note:**

> I no longer have any idea how to identify whoever reads any of my works, but if you're coming in here to defend anything: whatever you're trying to defend, I'm probably not attacking it - employ benefit of the doubt, higher reading comprehension, identify my intentions, if you can, and maybe you'll find your assumptions have no place in them to begin with.


End file.
